What If This Storm Ends?
by holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: One-shot. Killian and Emma get snowed in at Granny's. Based off the promo for "White Out" and if it were Emma and Killian instead of Emma and Henry at Granny's. Rated M for sexual content and feels.


_AN: So I know it's not my usual kind of fic. For those of you who know me I write really fast paced and hot smut but last night's episode really did a number on me. It just left me with a lot of feels and this fic was born from the ashes of my tears. This fic is un-beta'd. Title credit goes to the song "The Lightning Strike (What If this Storm Ends?" by Snow Patrol. Enjoy! _

_Summary: Killian and Emma get snowed in at Granny's. Based off the promo for "White Out" and if it were Emma and Killian instead of Emma and Henry at Granny's. _

What If This Storm Ends?

Killian sat on a stool at the bar of Granny's nursing a steaming cup of coffee when he heard the bell chime, a chilly breeze filling the room then dispersing as soon as the door closed. He kept dead ahead instead of entertaining his guest, fingering the handle of his mug and he heard heavy boots scraping against the tile.

"It's worse than we feared, the entire town is blacked out with the storm." Swan's voice flitted to his ears and he tilted his head towards her to see her shrugging out of her jacket, shaking the lingering snow from her hair. "I've urged everyone to stay inside and wait out the storm. Hopefully it will pass soon enough." She thought aloud before straightening herself out, her hand falling against the table, her eyes meeting his.

Killian swallowed, averting his gaze, his eyes closing momentarily as he freed his hand from around the mug to reach around and cover hers.

She stilled, her brow furrowing in confusion at the subtle act of intimacy and by far the most intimate thing they had done thus far in whatever it was they had together. "_Killian?" _

"I'm glad your back." He admitted, his voice barely above a whisper as he gave her hand a short squeeze.

"_Were you_… were you worried about me?" She asked, his thumb brushing against her hand.

"I'm always worried for you. I know you can handle yourself. That much you've made abundantly clear but…" He took a pregnant pause, shaking his head before continuing, "…you frighten me Swan."

Emma blanched at his words, her mouth opening and closing as she thought.

"Killian, I don't-"

"Not like that." He turned himself in his chair to face her and tilted his head down. "You frighten me because there's always a possibility that I could lose you and I don't know what I would do without you and that's what scares me… That all of this could just…" His head rose and he met her gaze, "_disappear_."

She gave him a small smile in understanding and his eyes go wide as she moves to adjust herself over him, straddling his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck, "I'm not going anywhere." She affirmed, her eyes boring into his.

She heaved her body upward, closing the distance between them, her lips prying his mouth open into a soft and gentle kiss.

The room was silent except the sound of their breathing and the smacking of lips and it was pitch black save a few well lit candles.

Killian's hand wove itself into her hair, cradling the back of her head as his lips swept over hers; slowly, sensually.

They both gasped, panting for air as he looked upon her; her lips swollen from his kiss, her skin flushed with heat and he smiled.

He was in complete awe of her beauty; the candles flickering, bathing her skin in a soft muted glow that lit her entire face. "You are so beautiful." He mused, his hand grazing the side of her face and he watched as her eyes welled with tears.

The sight of her made the breath catch in his throat and his knees go weak. She had the uncanny ability to melt his cold heart and make him feel like a silly adolescent boy with a crush, _vulnerable_.

Emma bit her bottom lip, hanging her head in embracement only to have him lift her head back up with a well-placed hand underneath her chin, "don't ever hide from me Swan."

Closing her eyes, her lips sought his, her tongue darting between his lips purposefully as her hand slipped to the soft downy of hair at his chest and coming to rest underneath the steady thrum of his heart.

She fell into him, her head pressed against his, their noses brushing as they tried to control their breathing before moving to the crook of his neck. Her lips attached to his pulse point, suckling as her hands drifted down to the clasps of his vest.

Killian stilled her hand with his, brushing lightly over her skin with his thumb and she lifted her head from his neck.

"Are you sure?" He breathed out against her lips.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said, his heart swelling in his chest. "I want you Killian."

Emma bit down on her lip and rocked down experimentally earning her a strangled groan.

Killian swallowed and his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips, lowering his forehead back down to hers and breathing her in as she snapped each of the large clasps of his vest.

She pulled his shirt out from underneath his pants and slanted her mouth to his, the passion rising up in her body with a craving she desperately needed to sate. Her hands pushed their way into his coat, to help him shrug out of it, the material falling to the floor in a careless heap.

Killian held her steady at the back of her head, tasting her intoxicating lips as he spun them around in the bar stool, his back arching against the counter as he swallowed her heady cries of pleasure.

She sampled his mouth, the potent taste of rum on his tongue leaving her breathless for more.

Digging her hands into the panels of his vest, she pushed the fabric down as she sucked his lip into her mouth.

He gasped, wrapping his hooked arm around her and tearing into her shirt, shredding it straight down the middle and his fingers bury themselves at the soft warm flesh of her back for purchase as she continued to kiss him.

Emma breathed heavily against his lips, her eyes wet with unshed tears and she reached behind her for his hook. Taking it in her hand, she runs her fingertips lightly over the curved metal before turning it, the hook clicking out of place. She sets the hook on the counter in front of her and he frowns, his eyebrows knitting together.

She gives him a soft smile, her mouth opening in a silent laugh and she shakes her head, her hand falling back against his chest, "no. I want to see all of you… I _need _to see all of you."

His eyes soften, his face relaxing in relief and he obliges her request by reaching back around to tug his brace off and he set it next to the hook.

She ran her hand over his mutilated flesh and he jerked instinctively; her hand holding him more firmly, her fingertips lightly caressing his stump.

"Its hideous." He choked out, his voice strained thinking she deserved better than half a man.

"No…" She disagreed, her voice gentle and understanding. "It's you Killian. It's a part of _you." _She tells him, bending her head down to place a kiss to his stump.

Her kiss was scorching against the sensitive skin and he hummed in response.

She smiled at him as she snapped her head up, his hand moving forward to swipe at the moisture underneath her eyes before taking both of her hands and placing a kiss to each of her fists.

"You are loved…" kiss, "and cherished," kiss. "I never thought it possible to find someone again and then I met you. I couldn't even imagine my life without you in it." He confessed. "I love you Emma." He said, her heart stopping for a moment at the incredible force of his words. His hand came to her cheek, holding her face in his hand as he looked up at her with love and adoration, "you are a bloody stubborn lass and I _love you_." He re-affirmed.

"_I love you…" _She whispered. "I love you Killian." She cried and the brightest smile stretched across his face before pulling his mouth down upon hers.

His face crinkled at the force of the emotions filling him and he poured everything he had into the kiss; her lips feeling like heaven against his.

"_Need you_." She panted against him, sitting up to pull her ruined shirt from her body and he leaned forward to assist her with her bra that after a few tries he manages to unclasp.

The straps of her bra slid down her shoulders, the material falling into her lap, baring her to his gaze.

Killian swallowed, his adams apple bobbing in his throat and his fingers itched to touch her.

Sensing his mild hesitation, she seized his wrist, setting it over her breast and she gasped aloud when he finally touched her.

The warmth of her flesh seared into the palm of his hand, his fingertips tingling as they grazed her nipple and she whimpered in response. He carefully rolled the nipple between his fingers into a tight bud and she tossed her head back in pleasure, her hands digging into his shoulders for purchase.

He shifted her in his arms, leaning forward to attach his mouth to her nipple, his other hand kneading her other breast gently while his lips suckled the other.

_She tasted divine. _

She kneed against him, her mouth part in mewls of pleasure and her hand wrapped around his head, her fingernails scraping against his scalp as he continued his ministrations.

He moaned low in his throat, the sound muffled by his mouth on her skin as he devoured her.

She gasped and whimpered against him, her hips involuntarily rocking against his in search of friction as she grew wetter with anticipation.

Sensing her urgency, he released the abused nipple with a wet plop and his hand shot out to still her hips. "If you keep that up, I'm not going to last long." He gave her a short laugh. "When I come…" his hand flitted up to her cheek, his thumb brushing against her jaw, "it will be inside you."

His lips found hers once again, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth as she trembled in his arms, her hands reaching for the hem of his shirt and she tugged impatiently.

Killian released her reluctantly, his hand and hookless arm falling beneath her buttocks and leaned forward to give her better access to his shirt.

She divested him of his shirt slowly, her hands trailing against his warm muscular chest as each inch of skin was revealed to her. Holding the shirt to his neck, she peppered soft kisses upon his flesh, her tongue dipping out to taste him. He tasted like the sea, sweat, and rum; the flavor of it on her tongue addicting.

His body was on fire with her touch and he tried to suppress a groan.

She placed one last kiss against his breast bone before coaxing him to raise his arms; his shirt coming over his head easily and joining the rest of the clothing on the ground below.

Killian hauled her back against him, her body flush with his, her taut nipples brushing against his skin and his hand wrapped in her hair to pull her against his lips. He would never have enough of her. She was like a drug to him.

The kiss grew needier and hungrier, his cock stirring below them in desperate need of relief. Her hand pressed up against his erection, her wrist palming against his rigid length hidden beneath his leathers and he gasped into her mouth.

She slipped from him, standing up quickly to divest herself of the rest of her clothing starting with her boots.

Killian praised her in his mind not knowing of a time when he would not be in complete awe of the woman standing before him.

His hands expertly flew at the laces of his pants, never taking his eyes off of her as she continued to shed her clothing. He tucked his hand and stump into the sides of his pants, pushing the leather off of his hips, his back arching and a contented gasp falling from his lips as he finally freed his rigid cock.

The noise drew Emma's attention and she stilled at the sight of him, her fingers dancing over her panty line absentmindedly.

Killian closed his eyes, his mouth quirking up into a sensual smile and he bent his finger to beckon her closer to him, "come…" He instructed, his voice low and husky.

Her feet barely touched the floor as she sauntered back over to him, her pants strewn open as her nails dug into the palms of her hands.

Emma stopped between his legs, her arm wrapping around his neck as he leaned forward to help her with her clothing.

He carefully edged her out of her jeans, the fabric pooling at her knees and she kicked them off the rest of the way.

His throat was raw with lust as he looked upon her, his hand shooting out around her, pulling her forward then moving it to the damp patch in front of her panties, "you are positively soaked." He noted with a groan, his fingers brushing against her wetness.

Emma cried out, her hand moving to his shoulder to hold on to him as his fingers deftly stroked her, her legs clenching with desire. She bucked against his attentions, a strangled whimper falling from her lips as he continued to tease her. "_Please…" _She begged, her head tilted backward, her eyes shut tightly.

"As you wish…" He agreed, snapping the side of her panties effortlessly, the fabric falling with nothing left to hold them up.

She kicked out of the torn fabric of her panties and he sat back as she crawled back onto his lap, sitting in his warm embrace and savoring the way his skin felt against hers with no barriers between them.

He could feel her deliciously slick thighs straddling him, her warmth beckoning to him.

She grasped him in her hand tearing a moan from his throat and his eyes shut on instinct as she began to move over him with an agonizing slowness.

Killian thrust up into her hand, his breathing ragged and shallow as she swept her thumb over the soft velvety head of him, smearing the pre-cum that leaked from the tip.

With all the strength he could muster, he plastered his sweaty forehead to hers and kissed her gently before whispering against her lips, "I need to be inside you."

Her soft feminine fingers uncoiled themselves from around him and she guided him to her, the head of his cock being teased against her warm damp center, the heat of her practically burning him.

Emma lifted herself up, her fingers curling against his shoulders as she sank down over him, encompassing him in her welcoming body inch by glorious inch until he was hilted inside of her.

Both gasped as they were finally joined and he could feel her tremble around him, her walls gripping him like a vice.

They were a perfect fit.

"I swear Emma, I could die between your thighs. You feel so bloody good. _Perfect_." He praised, tucking himself underneath her chin to drop light sensual kisses to her collarbone. "Move darling." He mouthed against her, his nose nuzzling her skin.

She tangled her arms behind his head, gripping his hair as she raised herself up and pushed back down against him, taking him inside of her with shallow thrusts.

Her mouth parted in rapture as she rocked against him, he in turn meeting her thrust for thrust, his cries of ecstasy reverberating against her skin and going straight to her core.

"_Ah… Emma…" _She could faintly hear him moan, her name lost to her as she moved over his lap, taking him in deeper, feeling the delicious stretch of him inside her.

She was like a raging inferno of heat burning through him and he swore he had never felt anything like it before as he glided easily against her, the sensation of how wonderfully she hugged his cock making him moan incoherently.

He panted with the effort to maintain his sanity, his entire body covered with sweat as was hers as his hand carded through her hair, whispering unintelligible words of praise and love. He dropped a gentle kiss to her shoulder, his head completely dizzy as he consumed her.

Emma dragged her fingernails to his back, feeling the muscles in his back stretch and flex with every upward stroke.

Killian connected their lips, swallowing her uncontrollable cries as he bucked up into her, fucking her gently with all the finesse of a careful and practiced lover. His bad arm wrapped around her, keeping her steady as he kissed her softly.

"I'm going to come…" He warned, feeling his balls clench with need at his fast approaching climax, "come with me Swan." He breathed against her lips in desperation, his hand traveling to where they were joined. He reached her bundle of nerves, stroking her in deliberate circles and kissed her lips again as she sought out her pleasure.

He felt her fingernails dig into his shoulder blades, her breathing nearly frantic, her hips stuttering against his the closer she got to her finish.

Glasses shattered against the table tops, the tiny shards falling like rain against the floor with her complete surrender.

Emma wailed, sweat beading her skin like a second layer of flesh and her eyes closed in euphoria as he surged inside her. Her muscles clamped against him drawing out his orgasm, the force of it sending her over the edge as she succumbed to him.

Killian felt her hold on him loosen, her entire body quaking with the last tremors of her orgasm, her body slowing down over his until it halted to a complete stop and she relaxed against him. His hand fell to her cheek, watching the look of complete serenity cross her lovely face, searing it into his memory for all time.

Her eyes fell opened, blinking furiously as she adjusted back to reality, her eyes finding his, shining with nothing but love and devotion for her and a realization dawned on her.

_This was it_.

_He was it for her._

_AN: I hope you all enjoyed it and comments/reviews would be fantastic, kind of having a really shitty day and I'm really hoping that I made someone's day better. Thanks for reading guys! –Cat _


End file.
